


Dragon Christmas

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Series: A Wing and a Prayer Universe [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Dragons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: Killian and Emma get quite the surprise on Christmas day!Unbeta'd. Late Christmas fic.





	Dragon Christmas

Despite his age and many travels throughout the years, Christmas was still fairly new to Killian. There was really no need for holidays when he was growing up on a secluded island, and once he made his way back to Liam, he found that cursed dragons had little use for holidays as well. It was like birthdays, he supposed. What was the point of an immortal marking occasions that would never end? He discovered very quickly that outside his world, Christmas was a very big deal. 

Especially to Emma. Their very first Christmas together, she warned him that it was her favorite holiday. The moment the season began, she set to work decorating the castle. It didn’t matter that there was plenty of help to do the decorating either. She  _ insisted _ on participating. 

Which meant Killian got dragged into the festive spirit too.

Not that he really minded. He found his wife’s enthusiasm was contagious, sweeping everyone up in the holiday excitement.

This year, however, he found it a little less festive, and a lot more nerve wracking. 

Emma was a stubborn woman. While it was true that was one of the things he loved most about her, at times, it could be frustrating. Especially now that she was not only expecting, but due any day. Yet, she still insisted on busying herself about the castle. He wasn’t quite sure how she managed through the discomfort, but he dared not ask.

The last time he made a comment about their growing babies, she nearly burned the castle to the ground. 

“Swan,” he said cautiously as she hung a string of lights. He was a bit relieved that she’d opted to transform in order to reach the higher areas, rather than use a ladder, but it was still concerning. “You really should be resting.”

“Your family is going to be here soon,” she argued. “And we’re not even close to being ready.”

Killian knew that Liam didn’t care one way or another if the castle was decorated. Their mother was still a bit confused about the festivities of mortals, but had found the holiday delightful. Still, he was certain she wouldn’t mind if there weren’t enough strands of fairy lights for Emma’s liking.

“I want you to be able to enjoy the holiday,” he said. “At this rate, you’ll be stuck in bed tomorrow. You wouldn’t want to miss out on everything, would you?”

“I’ll be fine,” she snapped. 

“Of course, my love,” he sighed. 

There was no arguing with a mood swing. He’d tried to talk her down from one  once, and it didn’t end well for him. Only the woods knew the wrath of that outburst. There was no damage, but he noticed a distinct lack of wildlife still willing to venture near his cabin. 

He let her be for now, chuckling while she grumbled under her breath. Christmas was going to be quite the adventure this year.

Killian had no idea how right he was.

* * *

Emma tossed and turned most of the night. It was something Killian had grown used to over the past few months. Her growing belly and their rambunctious little brood made it difficult for any kind of rest.

Tonight however, something was different. She was much more restless than usual. His concerns were met with an insistence that she was only anxious for their celebrations tomorrow. Deciding she would know better when it came to her body, he dropped it and tried to get some sleep.

That plan was dashed no more than an hour or so later when Emma gripped his arm so tightly, he thought she might squeeze it off. 

“Emma?” he asked, trying to ignore the fact that her nails were breaking skin. 

“Mom…” she said. “Babies. Now.”

“ _ Now? _ ” 

He thought Emma might kill him on the spot for even thinking to question her. “Sorry, love. I’ll go.”

Once Snow was awake, everything happened faster than he could process it. Within minutes, Snow, his mother, Ruby, and the midwife were surrounding Emma, and he was being shoved back out the door the moment he tried to rush in. 

“Hey!” he shouted as the door slammed in his face. “Those are my babies too!”

He started to panic when he heard Emma crying and calling for him. He  _ promised  _ he’d be by her side, and now… now the door was locked.

“You let me in there!” he shouted, pounding on the door. “I’m not above burning this door down!”

The door swung open, allowing him to rush in. He couldn’t help but laugh when he heard Snow scolding Emma for using her magic when her concentration should be elsewhere. Emma didn’t seem to care one bit what her mother thought at the moment. She grabbed Killian’s hand the moment he was close enough and pulled him to her side.

“If you say ‘I told you so’,” she said through gritted teeth, “I will kill you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, darling,” he grinned. 

Her mood changed in an instant as she gripped his hand tighter. “Stay?”

“Of course,” he agreed. “I promised, didn’t I?”

“We didn’t actually mean to shove you out,” Snow said. “I guess we got caught up in the moment-”

“Enough talking!” Emma snapped. “I need these babies out!”

“I don’t think it works like that,” Killian said. The death look she gave him was more than enough to inform him that he was a dead man. “We’ll make it work like that,” he tried. 

“Shut up.”

“As you wish.”

Emma spent the morning and most of the afternoon in tears. Killian was sure that plenty of the crying was for the pain, but he could have sworn she muttered something about Christmas dinner a few times as well.

Finally, one screaming baby emerged, then another. A boy and a girl. “Emma,” Killian said, hoping to once again see a smile on his wife’s face. “Look, love. They’re beautiful.”

“Still hurts,” she groaned, then grumbled something about dragons and babies, and he just  _ knew  _ he was going to hear it when this was all over. 

When they’d first found out they were having multiples, Liam had teased him relentlessly. “She is never going to let you touch her again,” he’d laughed. 

“We’ll blame Liam,” Killian told her, earning him a tiny smile. “He should have informed me that dragon babies come in sets.”

Really, how was he supposed to know he and his brother were anomalies?

“Another girl!” Snow announced. 

“Emma-”

“Boy!”

“Please say that was the last one!” Emma wailed.

Killian wanted to faint. As much as he loved his children, he wasn’t expecting  _ four. _

Four, right?

“Four,” the midwife confirmed.

_ Bloody hell. _

* * *

“I’m never letting you touch me again,” Emma sighed as Killian put the last baby down for… the next couple hours.

“So… I can’t kiss you?” he asked, sitting next to her on the bed. 

“I guess that’s okay,” she giggled and let out a little sigh when he kissed her temple. “I’m sorry I ruined Christmas.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” he assured her. “As a matter of fact, I’d say you’ve outdone yourself in the gift department.”

“We’re outnumbered,” she said, laying her head on his shoulder. “When do you think they’ll start doing the dragon thing?”

“Liam said they could start transforming shortly after becoming mobile,” he said. “But as far as the fire-”

One of the babies sneezed, and a burst of flames shot into the air, singeing the sides of the bassinet. Killian jumped up quickly, only to find the baby wasn’t even phased by the sudden outburst.

“Which one was it?” Emma asked.

“Charlie,” he answered. There was something about the youngest that already had Killian thinking he might be the troublemaker of the group. “He’s fine. They’re all fine. We might want to see if Merlin can enchant these bassinets though.”  _ Why hadn’t he thought of that before? _

“I can do it,” Emma insisted. She waited a moment, as though she expected him to protest, but he only gestured for her to continue. “That should do it,” she said, using her magic on each bassinet. “Fireproof.”

“That should help us sleep easier,” he said, though he knew that was far from the truth. They wouldn’t be sleeping easy for some time now.

“Merry Christmas, Hook.”

“Merry Christmas, Swan.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
